


The wings of a Tengu

by Lectronflight



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lectronflight/pseuds/Lectronflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Nanami and Tomoe’s wedding, Kurama contacted Ami to meet him. Before she leaves she sees on the News that Kurama quit his career as singer and she meets him. Kurama explains that he has responsibility to be the head of the tengu family and says he has to leave. Kurama then takes off with his wings showing when Ami in tears promise that she will wait for Kurama.<br/>Will Ami and Kurama finally find happiness?(Idea Based on Kamisama kiss chapter 147!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wings of a Tengu

**~I realized that Ami/Kurama doesn't have any(or barely) fanfictions at all! So i'm making one!~**

**~If you want to see the raw version of chapter 146 here is the link:<http://www.dm5.com/m246458/#ipg1>**

 

 

**~I hope you guys enjoy!~**

* * *

Ami Nekota was walking towards the mall while holding her phone before she crashed into someone.

“Nah Ami~chan?!”

Ami blinked before looking at Mizuki who was carrying around two bags.

“Hello Mizuki, what a surprise!”

 

* * *

The snake demon grinned before saying “Yah it has been a while!The last time I saw you was at Nanami~chan and Tomoe’s wedding!”

Ami smiled gently “Yah well um I’m planning on staying here for a month before I’m going to Ikebukuro.”

 Mizuki grinned “Oh Ami~chan! You have to visit Nanami and Tomoe!”

The girl smiled “Of course I was but first I have to go and buy some pet food.”

Mizuki and Ami started walking in the direction of the pet store “yah Mizuki I have a pet male cat called Hatzu,”.

 

* * *

After they bought the food Muziki said excitedly “Now come on Ami~chan!Nanami must be so surprised!”

When Mizuki smashed the door open a certain white haired man came flying at him. “Mizuki! What did I tell you about smashing down the door! I’m no longer a familiar nor a demon so I have to fix it by hands!”

Tomoe stopped arguing with the snake when he noticed Ami “well hello Ami! What a pleasant surprise! Nanami is inside the living room.”

 

As Ami was walking inside she noticed Nanami who looked surprised at seeing her.

 

“AMIII!!!” Nanami screamed out before hugging her best friend who smiled happy to see her friend.

* * *

Later when Tomoe and Mizuki were done fighting they sat down facing Nanami and Ami. Nanami was asking questions about what Ami has been doing and what she had seen.

 

Ami smiled “Well I have decided to explore the world and to write an inspiring novel.” After some hours Ami noticed that she should be heading home.Nanami,Tomoe and Mizuki waved good bye to her as she walked towards the direction to her house.

 

As Ami was walking she looked at the sky, which was in a beautiful tone of dark blue with shining stars twinkling. Sighing she thought about a certain tengu who she hasn’t seen since Nanami and Tomoe’s wedding.

Suddenly a black wing feather landed in front of her, which made Ami blink in surprise before in front of her the certain tengu, smiled above her.

 

“Kurama!” she cried as he landed in front of her before they hugged.

Kurama smile before saying “I guess I still have something here to do before taking responsibility.” And he captured his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

When Kurama and Ami walked hand in hand towards the entrance of Ami’s house. Kurama narrowed his eyes at a cat who was watching him with careful eyes “Ami~ what is _that_ thing doing here?”

Ami turned to watch what Kurama was looking at,

“Oh that’s Hatzu! Isn’t he adorable!”

The tengu cringed before saying “He _certainly_ is…”

 

* * *

 

Later Ami and Kurama were cuddling up in bed when Kurama felt a cat crawl towards them. He sent Hatzu the meanest glare he could give which had no affect on the tomcat that cuddled up towards Ami.

 Sighing Kurama looked upwards the ceiling deep in thought.

**Now that I’m back here…what should I do..**

Before turning to face Ami who was deep in sleep.

Kurama smiled softly **whatever happens I will stay by Ami’s side because I love her**. After that Kurama softy closed his eyes.

* * *

 


End file.
